defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Arise, Strategos!/@comment-205.209.83.52-20140926013057
Here's my take: Ah PvP, time to load your nux and pull out some rogues. Even with the edge against, doesn't seem you need to change strategy until you hit the higher brackets. NAbonahid - defense champ This guy does have quite the defense. But that trait is not favored highly by advanced players, so don't expect this one too move off the shelves very fast. if you are a new player looking for a champ, This one will fill a spot while you are looking for better. As Eric noted, there will be some demand as a Def sf fodder so avoid putting super fuses on him. That way you can get something back when you upgrade. CYMBIDIA - flower winged warlock Her sprite is super cool, so there will be action on this one from collectors. But in the end she is a 2cd warlock with a natural skill, so just a spot filler if you need a warlock for some reason. Or very cheap sf fodder. Dracontis - the human rider Can't say DeNA doesn't have a sense of humor! Instead of a dragon rider, we have a dragon riding a girl! SF 4 is here! Expect this one too be a hot topic. If you don't have a pile of resources, don't try to get this one to 4/4. read on for why! Issiakku - awesome 4/4 legendary with a super cool sprite and skill animation. Same thing as Draconis. The next big toy it's going to be very pricey. Expect trade competition to be intense. OVERALL The regular rewards are fillers for new players, so good for them. They can pick the tier 1's up no problem. Even so, this PvP is a perfect storm for competition. Dedicated PvP'ers have been bored the last two months. Indeed, events have been under attended overall with the exception of the dungeon before this last one. So there is a ton of extra nux floating in the system waiting for an event with a hot release like this one. Normally I'd say pace your expense in early brackets since the points aren't as high. But I don't know about this one. Lots of folks are gong to be showing up for a piece of the action, so you might need to build points consistent through the brackets to keep up. in an average pvp over the last six months, low silver took 200-250 nux. In expecting this one too cost more in the range of 300-350. As Eric and I have pointed out, this is just a tcg. And DeNA has not done much to break the mold. Power creep is inevitable to keep established players pumping coins in the juke box. In keeping with that expectation, you should be sure to demand a great price for this events tier 3. The New 4 sf means that supply is effectively reduced. The event won't give out any more tier 3 then any other pvp, but it will take more to get to that 4/4. Add on that is the next greatest toy, and prices will be stupendous. I expect the rares to start at 10 and quickly move to 12 bitters each on trade day. For F2P players like me, you need to take the long viewed approach. As powercreep edges towards an inevitable rebalance and ever increasing supply, older cards only have one direction to go....down. over spending too get the latest toy is inefficient, and to get ahead as F2P you can't afford waste. Let the money bags snatch this one up. In three months time, as more 4 sf issue, the price will come down. Trade smart, be patient, have fun -plithy